


Closing Shift

by GayBirdWrites



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Begging, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, HOOTERS GALO, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Power Dynamics, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBirdWrites/pseuds/GayBirdWrites
Summary: Hooters AU!Galo messes up the last order of the night, and his manager, Kray Foresight, decides he’s had enough of the waiter’s antics.TW: Rape/Non-Con, please mind the tags!
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Closing Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon on twitter for requesting such a delicious fic!

If you were to ask Galo about work, he’d shrug and say he was a waiter. Doesn’t matter where, he’s add, and that would be it. Did he like the job? Sure. It tipped well, he’d mention. But the way he’d say it, a slight strain to his voice, exhaustion sitting lightly on his figure, it didn’t sound like a benefit. 

Galo worked at Hooters. And most of the time, he had a _blast_ doing so. He loved the surprised giggles that came about any time he served a table of women, delighted in the slack-jawed disappointment of the men that had brought them there. And the day he found out he could fit into his coworkers’ short shorts? Oh, it was _over_ for everyone. Galo loved prancing around in the slutty little uniform, loved to flaunt how his waist looked peeking out of the tight crop top; he even tolerated the adventurous patron that would slap his ass when he walked by. 

The dull spot in this orange-colored bliss? His manager. Kray Foresight, a no-nonsense hardass who loathed the very concept of another man being seen on the restaurant floor. He loved to roam the dining hall, broad shoulders squeezed under a crisp white suit, and flash his dazzling corporate smile at the bustling booths. But then he’d catch a glimpse of Galo, bent low at the hip as he delivered a tray of food to another table, and he’d swallow a scowl. He was obscene. A distraction. Not to mention an idiot and a klutz at times. Kray wanted nothing more than to split those shorts at their seams. 

Until then, he fumed alone.

* * *

A loud crash echoed into the back office one evening, causing Kray to jump and smear ink all over the register books. He slammed the pen down in frustration. Today had been tough enough — a server had quit mid-shift, a customer’s son had an allergy attack and needed an ambulance called (seriously, who brings a 10 year old to Hooters?), and to top it all off, Galo was their only closer tonight. Kray needed to do something about his anger before he imploded. Lucky for him, fate had just handed him an excuse. He shut the books and stormed out of his office. 

Not even 20 feet away, he found Galo sitting in a puddle of beer and broken glass. The women at his table were rushing to get him napkins, despite his insistence that he was fine. The white uniform shirt had been thoroughly soaked during the whole ordeal, and they all (Galo included) seemed to be enjoying the unintentional show. Every curve and dip of his sculpted torso was visible through the wet fabric, and his nipples carelessly popped out behind the orange lettering. What a buffoon. 

“GALO!” Kray shouted, storming across the dining room. Galo jumped to his feet, head down and wet napkins in hand. “Kray, I’m so sorry!” He sobbed, waving his arms . “It was an accident, I swear!”

The girls behind him all chimed in. “It’s okay!” “Accidents happen to everyone!” “Please don’t get mad at him!” They were all very drunk, Kray noticed. Perhaps this could work out after all. He turned to the table with his best customer-service smile. “I’m so sorry this happened, girls. Allow me to get you all new drinks at once while Galo cleans up his mess.” He stepped in closer to the flustered server and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Put on a good show for them,” Kray murmured into his ear, “because this isn’t over.” Galo gulped, but gave a brief nod before turning back to the spill.

Kray retreated to the bar. Galo was bent over the puddle with a pitiful handful of rags, his spandex-clad ass high in the air for all the girls to see. They whooped and cheered as he danced around the spill and, for a second, it looked like he was having fun with it. Until he looked up, met Kray’s gaze, and a flicker of fear crossed his eyes. He knew he was in for it. The restaurant had all but emptied out around them. He was about to face the brunt of Kray’s undivided attention. Galo watched Kray arrange the tray of drinks and stalk back towards him and his table, a false laugh echoing across the room as he played up his “careful walk” to the girls. He dropped his eyes back to the floor and tried to ignore the way his stomach churned.

Moments later, something was pressing against his ass.  _ Hard _ . Galo nearly stumbled forward into the table as Kray pressed into him, leaning comically over his bent form to deliver the girls’ beers. He froze as his manager ground his erection against him, all while keeping a smile and laughing along with the table’s uproar. “I’m terribly sorry for the behavior of my server today,” he crooned, his hands wrapping slowly around Galo’s waist. “In fact, I do believe he ought to be punished for this.”  _ Punished?  _ Galo gulped. What exactly did Kray have in mind?

A loud  _ smack  _ echoed through the empty restaurant, and Galo balked. Kray’s hand had landed a firm hit across his ass, and he jumped up. His hands scrambled for the edge of the booth as the table let out a collective gasp. All eyes were on him. “Apologize.” Kray ordered, his hand massaging into Galo’s tender backside. He felt his face go bright red, and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry!”

_ Smack! _

“I’m sorry!”

_ Smack! _

“I’m sorry!”

Two fingers dipped under the waistband of his shorts and Galo squirmed, effectively pinned between Kray and the table. “Since you girls are the last ones here tonight, perhaps we can give you all a…  _ special thanks _ .” Kray was slick and he knew it. The girls were too drunk to care, too drunk to question the ethics and legality behind Galo’s shorts being dragged down his thighs and discarded on the sticky floor below. The underwear he wore was equally small, equally tight, but the white fabric highlighted the edges of his substantial cock. Even soft, Kray was impressed. He snapped the elastic against Galo’s tan skin, delighting in the obvious tan lines underneath.  _ Delicious.  _ Another spank. Another whine, a soft, pitiful sound that resonated off the table. “I’m sorry,” came the delayed sob.

“One spank for every woman at this table, Galo. One spank for every night you nearly  _ ruined  _ with your incompetence.” His fingers dug into his ass, kneading and groping and grinding relentlessly against it. “How many more is that?”

“T-two more...” was his choked reply. Kray ground against the thin fabric as his fingers snaked under the edges, seeking the final reward of bare skin. Galo was flushed head to toe, his body radiating heat, and he sank into Kray’s cool touch with fading reluctance. He was so plush, so  _ pliable _ , Kray thought as he yanked his underwear down and delivered a powerful spank to his bare ass. Galo yelped. The tears streamed down his face. “I’m so sorry, please forgive me...” he whispered. 

Kray wasn’t going to be satisfied until Galo had been completely broken. With one hand still pressing Galo into the table, he pulled back his other to undo his belt and zipper. This was the make or break moment, if he let his composure slip he wouldn’t just lose customers, he’d lose his job. But Galo was  _ right here...  _ no, he was better than this. He buttoned himself back up, and with a final, powerful slap, released his hold on Galo. The younger man slumped against the table to cheers and coos from the girls, one stroking his hair as the rest did their best to drunkenly comfort him. “My office. 2 minutes.” This wasn’t over.

* * *

Kray was waiting for Galo. The moment the door clicked shut he was on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him over his desk. Forgotten paperwork and pens flew to the floor as Galo was pinned — rather easily, Kray noted — and stripped down. He reeked of beer and shame. How pathetic. How  _ arousing _ . Galo flinched with every touch, every rough grab by Kray’s hands. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“ he babbled, his composure broken in the private office. Kray roughly pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole. 

“Shut up. I don’t pay you to apologize.”

The last sound Galo made was a soft squeak as Kray pushed into him. He shook with muffled sobs as Kray roughly fucked into him, throwing all of his frustration into his thrusts. He watched with amusement as Galo, despite his tears and sobs, grew hard against the desk. Precum and sweat formed a puddle on the floor. When Kray came it was just as harsh, fingers pressing bruises into his hips as he filled Galo’s ass with hot come. He pulled out and took pride in the slow drip that fell down Galo’s leg. It was like he hadn’t registered that it was over. Fine by Kray. He was tired. 

“Clean yourself up before you go back out. And don’t forget to lock up.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in supporting me and my writing, please follow my Twitter @/gaybirdrights! Just have your age in the bio ^-^


End file.
